Heartful Song Pretty Cure
Heartful Song Pretty Cure '(ハートフルソングプリキュア ''Hātofuru Songu Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the fourteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure ''franchise. It started airing on February 6, 2017, succeeding ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! ''in its initial timeslot. It is directed and written by Yozora Nozomi. The series' main motif is music. Synopsis * ''Heartful Song Pretty Cure Episodes In everyone's heart lies something called a Heart Song. Every Heart Song is watched over by Musicana, a land of music and joy. However, when Requiem led by their leader Symphonia attack looking for the Song of Miracles. Queen Melodia realizing that they were about lose sends twin fairies Tune and Tone to the Human World to search for those with the legendary Heart Songs, the Pretty Cure. Finding punk rocker Yozora Seira who soon transform into Cure Fantasia. Now joined by Hikami Sayaka (Cure Sonata), Morikaze Akiko ''(Cure Aria) and ''Hihara Rosa (Cure Cadenza) together they form they form the Heartful Song Pretty Cure ''team in order to find the Song of Miracles before Requiem finds it. Characters Pretty Cure * [[Yozora Seira|'Yozora Seira]]' '(夜空セイラ Yozora Seira) / Cure Fantasia '(キュアファンタジア ''Kyua Fantajia) - Seira is a 13-year-girl with a love of music especially rock. She is a carefree and a rebellious girl with a love for singing and playing her guitar. Seira dreams of becoming a famous rock star like her father was before. After meeting Tune and Tone, Seira becomes Cure Fantasia, the Song of Hope whose theme color is purple. * [[Hikami Sayaka|'''Hikami Sayaka]] (氷上さやか Hikami Sayaka) / Cure Sonata '(キュアソナタ ''Kyua Sonata) - Sayaka is a intelligent 14-year-girl who often plays classical music with her violin. Sayaka is the daughter of a wealthy family. She is cold at first impression, but eventually warms up to everyone. Sayaka dreams of becoming a famous violinist. After meeting Tune and Tone, Sayaka becomes Cure Sonata, the Song of Wisdom whose theme color is blue. * [[Morikaze Akiko|'''Morikaze Akiko]]' '(森風秋子 Morikaze Akiko) / Cure Aria (キュアアリア Kyua Aria) - Akiko is a shy 14-year-girl and Sayaka's childhood friend. She is often seen practicing traditional Japanese dance as her family is descended from a long line of Kabuki actors and Enka singers. Akiko dreams of becoming a Enka singer. After meeting Tune and Tone, Akiko becomes Cure Aria, the Song of Tranquility, whose theme color is green. * [[Hihara Rosa|'Hihara Rosa']]' '(火原ローザ Hihara Rōza) /''' Cure Cadenza''' (キュアカデンツァ Kyua Kadentsu~a) - Rosa is a 13-year-girl with a passion for acting. She is a fiery and independent girl who looks up to her mother. She never gives up and is passionate about everything she does. Rosa dreams of becoming a actress when she is older. After meeting Tune and Tone, Rosa becomes Cure Cadenza, the Song of Passion, whose theme color is red. Musicana * [[Tune|'Tune']]' '(チューン Chūn) - A fox-like fairy. She is Tone's younger sister. She came to the Human World Musicana from to look for the Pretty Cures. * [[Tone|'Tone']]' '(トーン Tōn) - A fox-like fairy. He is Tune's older brother. He came to the Human World from Musicana to look for the Pretty Cures. * [[Queen Melodia|'Queen Melodia']]' '(クイーンメロディア Kuīn Merodia) - Requiem * [[Symphonia|'Symphonia']]' '(シンフォニア Shinfonia) - The merciless leader of Requiem. Her goal is to find the Song of Miracles for some reason. Later on she gets more and more desperate to find it. * [[Lyrica|'Lyrica']]' '(リリカ Ririka) - Symphonia's younger sister. Lyrica seems somewhat saddened by what her sister has done in order to get the Song of Miracles. * Dark Divas (ダークディヴァ Dāku Divu~a) Is a group that consist of three people and serve as Symphonia's subordinates. They have the power to steal a persons Heart Song and turn it into a Nakuma. ** [[Ocarina|'Ocarina']]' '(オカリナ Okarina) - One of Requiem's commanders and a member of the Dark Divas. She is known to frequently burst into fits of uncontrollable and maniacal laughter. ** [[Viola|'Viola']]' '(ビオラ Biora) - One of Requiem's commanders and a member of the Dark Divas. She is mainly emotionless and doesn't speak often. ** Lyra '(ライラ ''Raira) - One of Requiem's commanders and a member of the Dark Divas. She has a calm composure compared to the others. However, she still criticizes the others for their defeat. * [[Nakuma|'''Nakuma]] (ナクマ Nakuma) ''- The series' main monsters. They are created when a commander steals a persons Heart Song an corrupts it turning a person into a Nakuma. Their name is derived from the Japanese word Naku which means "to cry". Minor Characters * [[Yozora Tetsuya|'Yozora Tetsuya']] (夜空 テツヤ ''Yozora Tetsuya) - Seira's twin brother. Similar to his sister in terms of personality. He is a bit overprotective over Seira and is especially worried about after he sees her transform. * [[Akashi Aika|'Akashi Aika']]' '(赤石あいか Akashi Aika) - The new transfer student. Aika is quiet and lonely person who is wise beyond her years. She is often seen drawing beautiful art in her sketchpad. Items *'Heart Mirror' (ハート ミラー Hāto Mirā) - The Cures' main transformation device. It is shaped like a compact that allows the girls to transform once they shout "Pretty Cure, Medley Start!" * [[Melody Mic |'Melody Mic' ]] (メロディーマイク Merodī Maiku) - The Cures' main weapons. The microphones allow the Cures to perform individual and group attacks. *'Heart Songs' (ハート ソング Hāto Songu) - The song of a person's heart. Locations * Utagawa '(歌川 ''Utagawa) - The town where the Cures live. It's known as the "Town of Songs", due to the fact there is always music playing. * [[Etoile Académie de l'Art|'''Etoile Académie de l'Art]] (エトワールアカデミードゥアート Etowāru Akademī do~uāto) - The school that the Cures attend. It specializes in teaching student about the arts. * 'Musicana '(ムジカナ Mujikana) - Tune and Tone's homeland. It's known as the "Kingdom of Music who guard the Heart Songs". Within the kingdom, there is a legend about the legendary Songstresses Pretty Cure. * 'Requiem '(レクイエム Rekuiemu) - The evil organisation and the main antagonists of the series. Their leader is Symphonia and their goal is to find the Song of Miracles. Trivia * Heartful Song Pretty Cure ''shares a few similarities with ''Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Both have a music theme. **Both teams have four members. * This is the second season were the Cures are not known as legendary warriors, but as legendary songstresses instead after Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure * This is the third season where the lead Cure is not 14 years old, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''and ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. * This is the fifth series to feature a female main villain, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **However, this is the first season where all members are female. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Heartful Song Pretty Cure Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Category:Yozora Nozomi Category:NightSky Network Category:NightSky Series Category:Heartful Song Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Fan Series